


Not in MY Damn Monastery!

by SocialExplosion



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: BDSM, Couch Sex, F/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialExplosion/pseuds/SocialExplosion
Summary: Lloyd takes a call, so Pixal and Zane are left to their own devices. Pix is wearing a white and pink Japanese schoolgirl outfit without panties. She's wearing fishnet thigh high stockings and the collar Zane gave her. Zane wears glasses and a tie that says "Boytoy" on it. Pix made it for him. She grinds on him while he's playing a game with Lloyd.





	Not in MY Damn Monastery!

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Wattpad.

Lloyd and Zane's match had just begun, the Titanium Ninja's chin on his lover's shoulder. The glasses he wore made it a bit difficult to see the screen, but so did Pixal's actions. She was grinding against his member, growing stiffer. What's even worse it that she had no panties on, maybe thinking she could get some dick. With the way she continued, he'd have to dick her down here and now.

After maybe 5 minutes of playing, Lloyd's phone began to ring. The boy sprang up, took it, and ran out the room. Pix had no clue as to why, but it must be important. Zane took this window of time to pin his lover to the couch.

"You little horny bitch, thinking you can get away with grinding on me without anything blocking you, really. During a game. With Lloyd-fucking-Garmandon in here. Do you understand how dangerous that is?" He was yelling and scolding her.

"I-I'm sorry Zane! I was just-" The droid was cut off by something pressing to her clit. She moaned out.

"I should be punishing you, for how you turned me on." Zane's cold fingers toyed with Pixal's clit. "If only I had my whip.. I bet that would teach you a lesson, me making your ass completely red with handprints and whip marks." He flipped her over, so she was in a crawl position. The silvernette could hear jeans being unzipped and unbuttoned, before elastic moving and snapping against metal. 

"I won't let you get a simple fuck this time. Since I have no whip, restraints, or lube, we'll have to do this another way." The Titanium Ninja froze her arms and legs in place. He created something out of ice shaped like a dick. "Oh, and because this is punishment, I'll see if we can fit 2 dicks inside of you!"

Pixal struggled against her ice restraints, squirming. She didn't like the idea of having 2 Zane type dicks inside of her, since the girl could barely handle one. With her shaking came a loud thwack! A red mark appeared on her ass, the size of her boyfriend's hand. Another came down upon her, and another, and another. 

"You're a very bad girl. Don't you know you're not supposed to wiggle around in front of Master? I think you like it when I slap your needy ass." He teased.

"Mph.. s-sorry.."

Another slap "Sorry what, bitch?"

"Sorry, Master Zane."

"Good girl!" Zane gave her hair a quick tug before getting on top of her, ice dick in hand. "I'll push my dick in first, then the ice dildo, okay?" 

Pixal nodded, feeling the familiar stretch of Zane entering her. He was using his smallest length, but growing larger inside. When he was full length and girth, the Ninja tried to press the cold ice dildo inside of her, triggering loud moans. It slipped in perfectly. The femme was given no time to adjust, the other pounding inside of her already. 

The dildo had melted after a while, making a load of water. They didn't seem to notice, after all. This was going to be Zane's third time pounding her girl into the cushions of the couch. He wasn't even close when Pixal went over again.

"Shit- Daddy! I'm gonna-" Her words faded into a loud moan and she came. Hard. It added to the big mess they already made on the leather couch. Zane grabbed her hips and pulled her into his thrusts.

"Good bitch! What a good Fuck Doll you are! I see my punishment taught you something!" The Ninja teased her, pressing a finger against her clit and rubbing. He laid back with her on his lap, doggy style turning into reverse cowgirl. She bounced in his lap while he was thrusting, tits following the same pattern. 

After some dirty talk, he came once more, pulling out before flipping Pixal over and back down onto his dick. Her restraints had also melted with the dick. She placed her hands on his chest before raising herself off of Zane and back into him, very, very slowly. This unleashed his inner demon and pounced on her.

"No dominance!" He growled into her ear, nails digging into her thighs. The Titanium Ninja's teeth sank into the silvernette's neck in many different spots and started sucking and bitting. He unlatched his teeth from her neck and looked down at it before speaking once more. "Of course you can't be a good slut, good ones aren't fun! But dominance is where I cross the line. If you want me to fuck you senseless, you will not Dom me. Got it, whore?"

"Yes, Daddy! Your little Fuck Toy was bad, she deserves to be punished! Your dirty bitch should be taught a lesson!" Pixal moaned out to him, grabbing him by the collar to pull him in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, mixed with all the sweat and musty sex in the air. The same air Wu was breathing while standing there in the doorway of the living room.

Zane didn't notice him until he came. The Nindroid threw his head back and a clear ahegao face was visible. While his head was coming back down, he saw a bearded man. Panic could be seen in his eyes when he looked down into Pixal's green ones. Wu cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you to fuckbots intend on cleaning up your mess." The old man dead-panned. "And I'm sure you won't mind having Cole stay with you when you're alone aside from sleeping times. You're not to be trusted alone anymore."

"Oh shit, fuck." Zane pulled back up his boxers and jeans, fluffing Pixal's skirt down. She was confused until she fell off the couch trying to stand. Her outfit had been stained with multiple ropes of cum, ruining her favourite skirt. She had a look of pure embarrassment on her face.

"Master Wu, it's my fault. I was the one who got him in the mood, and I was the one to make the most mess. I'll clean it up after I change." She slinked out of the room as fast as she could.

"Zane, I thought I taught you better than to fuck a girl out here. At least take her to your room next time." Wu put a hand on Zane's shoulder before Pix came out in another nightgown of hers, this one pure black with a dragon on it. To be honest, it was an oversized Bad Dragon shirt she ordered. Their Sensei supervised as they cleaned up the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Great fucking going, all of you.


End file.
